Failed Assassination
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: When Erron fails to murder the team, he ends up fighting with Cassie...which does not end very well for him. Especially when Takeda jumped in at one point. ONESHOT {Tacassie and Cageblade)


_**This is based on Erron Black's Klassic ending where he assassinates Cassie's team but fails to do so when Jax jumps in and dies in his ending. So, I'm sparing Jax's life here, completely ruining his badass ending in the process, but at least Jacqui doesn't have to suffer from the pain of losing a parent!**_

 _ **Also, I found a way to include Cassie's X-Ray without killing her opponent! LOOPHOLE!**_

* * *

Takeda sensed his presence the moment he arrived.

He didn't get on the plane like the others, instead, he turned around and pulled his whip out. Before the others could question what he was doing, he had extended it and lashed out.

The Mercenary got pulled forward, not prepared for the attack. Takeda let him go and pulled his whip back when he hit the ground.

It took them a moment to process _who_ exactly was on the ground in front of them. Cowboy hat, weapons everywhere, mask covering his mouth, old-looking brown cape, slight wrinkles in his forehead.

They only knew one person that fit this description, Erron Black.

Before the son of Kenshi could make a move to attack the man, Cassie stopped him, a frown on her face as she took off her sunglasses. "Stand back, soldier, I'll take this one."

It made her angry that he tried to kill not only her, but her friends too. It made her even angrier as she realized someone hired him to do it, she put her best bets on Kotal Kahn.

Takeda hesitantly went to stand beside Kung Jin and Jacqui, making sure to keep his eyes and mind on the Mercenary at all times. Just in case, on a complete different note, Cassie was _so_ going to kill him if she ever found out.

The Cage daughter stood before the man on the ground, blowing a bubble and snapping her gum a bit impatiently.

Erron grunted and got up from the ground, his eyes narrowing as he realized _what_ Takeda just did. He knew the kid was a son of Kenshi, but a warning would've been nice.

Cassie just stayed where she was, waiting for his first move.

The moment he threw a punch, she was going to make him regret targeting them.

The other three teenagers winced as Cassie grabbed Erron's hand when he was about to punch her. She twisted it behind the man's back and delivered a painful blow to it, smirking when she heard the cracking of his bones.

The fight went on like this, Cassie's fighting was good, but not flawless, so the man did manage to get a couple of hits on her, but not enough to make her fall down from pain, if anything, it just made her angrier.

Jacqui was filming the whole thing, she had a feeling Cassie would want to see it.

Her jaw almost dropped when Cassie dropped to the ground, her fist smashing in Erron's...lower region, almost certainly crushing it. As the man held himself in pain,she grabbed both guns, smashing them against his skull until she heard it crack from the pressure before twirling them around and firing into his eye sockets. Had she done this on one of her teammates, surely they would've died. But Erron was almost immortal, at least...that's what she thought. You'd probably had to rip his body apart or something to finish him off.

Takeda winced. "Wow, that hurt to _watch!"_

As Jacqui nodded in agreement, still filming the whole thing, Kung Jin made a mental note never to piss off Cassie. Just to protect his testicles.

As the Mercenary collapsed from the pain, Cassie pulled out her gum from her mouth and stuck it on his forehead. "You got Caged," she muttered, turning her back on the man and walking back to her friends.

As Jacqui stopped filming, she and Jin cheered as the girl curtsied.

Takeda didn't join in on the fun though, something seemed...off.

His eyes widened as Erron slowly got up, his gun aimed at the small of Cassie's back. If that bullet hit her there, she'd either be dead or paralyzed. He wasn't about to let that happen.

His whip shot right past Cassie and straight into Erron's mouth. Blood dripping out of it as the blades on the whip caused it to stay stuck in the man's mouth.

Takeda shot forward and behind the man, wrapping the whip three times around Erron's neck before kicking him hard in the back, his spine _definitely_ breaking. If the gasps of pain weren't enough proof, the cracks they heard definitely were.

Just for good measure, the Shirai Ryu member slammed his foot into the man's face.

He was thinking of cutting off Erron's arms and pull out his organs with his whip, but decided not to do it when he realized that would surely kill the man.

When he was sure the Mercenary was knocked out cold, Takeda turned to face his friends, smiling a bit sheepishly. "Think I overdid it a little?"

Cassie smiled and shook her head, walking closer to him. "No, you definitely didn't."

The Cage daughter surprised everyone by hugging a shocked Takeda. "Thanks, if you didn't do that then I would die a very embarrassing death. If I'm going to die then I'm definitely _not_ getting killed by an old man!"

Takeda smiled and rolled his eyes, only she would think of something like that.

As Jin was still recovering from his shock, Jacqui quickly snapped a picture of the two, a smirk on her face. If Cassie ever tried to blackmail her again, she'd have this ready.

* * *

"We taught our princess well," Johnny grinned.

Sonya nodded her head in approval, her eyes shining with pride as she watched the video of her daughter kicking Erron's ass.

"She gets that from you, you know?"

Sonya blinked and looked up at her 'ex'-husband in surprise. Was he seriously admitting that Cassie got her fighting skills from her mother? Hell had to freeze over before Johnny said anything remotely close to that. He probably wouldn't say it even then, his ego was too big.

"Not the ass kicking, definitely not that. I mean looking beautiful while doing it."

Sonya was both relieved and annoyed at his comment, glad he was still him and annoyed that he wouldn't admit that Sonya was an equally good fighter as he was.

The General froze when she realized his last words, did he just call her beautiful?

Johnny smirked, noticing her reaction. The former actor decided to be bold and leaned closer to her, his hot breath tickling her ear as he spoke. "Yes, I called you beautiful, don't look so surprised. Good night, General Blade."

He made a move to walk away, his eyes widened in surprise when Sonya pulled him back. "I don't know what you're trying to pull here, Cage, but it's not working!" She hissed, trying to hide the fact that she was lying to both him and herself.

"But it's getting a reaction out of you, isn't it?" Johnny smiled and placed a sweet kiss on his ex-wife's cheek before calmly walking away, whistling a tune carelessly and leaving a stunned Sonya behind.


End file.
